Divorcio
by Anyza Malfoy
Summary: -El error de un hombre, se convierte en mi felicidad -Draco Malfoy Aviso no soy J.K.Rowling, de esto nada se gana, solo uso sus personajes para hacerles la vida un infierno o un paraiso segun mi estado de animo


¿Disculpe señor Malfoy, le buscan? –Rinni mi asistente se asomaba por la puerta

¿Quién Rinni? –Que raro se me hacia que precisamente hoy me buscaran

¿El ex esposo? –Todos miraban a la puerta, Nott mi mejor amigo en juerga, Zabbini amigo y cómplice en las mejores noches de parranda, aquel día acompañándome, dándome su pésame

-Hazlo pasar – Le indique a Rinni

-¿Dragón estas seguro? –Nott pregunto, poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro

-No creo que sea buena idea –Zabbini comento, tomando un sorbo de la copa que tenia en mano

La puerta nuevamente se abrió dejando pasar, a un pelirrojo, con pecas en su cara, ojos azules debajo de estos unas bolsas muy marcadas, los labios que deberían ser rojos, ahora se veían pálidos

-Buena día –Ron saludo, miraba al hombre rubio que estaba al frente, vestía un pantalón negro, los zapatos negros, una camisa blanca por fuera del pantalón, las mangas abiertas sin mancuernillas, los tres primeros botones desabrochados, sobre el cuello de la camisa cayendo a los lados, un corbatín sin arreglar, en su mano una copa de champagne.

-Buen día –Mis amigos y yo contestamos

-Me gustaría hablar contigo… a solas –La voz de Ron titubeo

-Déjenos muchachos –Les indique a mis amigos, ellos no querían salir, a regañadientes terminaron por salir

-Gracias –Ron contesto, con un movimiento de mano, le indique que se sentara en una de las sillas que estaban en el rincón, donde había una pequeña mesa, el tomo asiento, yo ocupe el de frente

-¿Dime? –No podía dejar de mirar su mal aspecto, tenia buena ropa, pero su semblante era muy triste

-Vengo hablar de Hermione –Me miro, en sus ojos veía como se hacían cristalinos

-No veo que tengamos que hablar de ella, tu y yo –Le conteste, era algo que con él, seria la ultima persona con la que quisiera hablar

-Permíteme solo unas palabras –Ron pedía de manera suplicante

-De acuerdo –Le conteste, no tenia la mínima intención de oírlo ¿Qué irónica es la vida? Yo no quiero hablar con él, pero gracias a él yo era el hombre más feliz de mi vida.

Ron y Hermione íbamos en la misma universidad, él era el chico promedio no sobresalía, ella una nerd, en toda la extensión de la palabra, yo el capitán de futbol americano, y claro el chico popular de la escuela.

Siempre fui bueno en deportes, pero como mi padre tenia un buffet de abogados muy respetable, siempre me exigió las mejores notas, hubiera sido el mejor de no ser por la nerd, ella que solo estaba en la universidad por la beca, para pagar lo demás, trabajaba en la cafetería de la escuela, siendo nuestra mayor diversión burlarnos de ella, sobre todo de mi novia Pansy, la presidenta de la clase y la chica más popular y bonita de la escuela.

Cuando tuve que ver la especialidad de la carrera mi padre quería que escogiera derecho fiscal, pero yo sabía que derecho civil, era lo mejor, al principio mi padre no entendía la especialidad que escogí, pero hasta que me vio en acción se convenció que había sido mi mejor elección, los divorcios era lo de hoy.

La Nerd, sabía que había escogido derecho penal, la idea de ayudar a gente inocente en los reclusorios, era patético y muy aburrido, por eso ni de loco pedí esa rama de la carrera, no me hubiese gustado esa situación, ya que tus prácticas tenias que hacerlo gratis, y no iba a relacionarme con gentuza

Tenia 10 años de haber terminado la carrera, era un abogado respetado, tenia mi propio buffet, y un divorcio en mi haber, Astoria era una belleza despampanante, pero solo servía para dos cosas, la cama y gastar dinero, termine por aburrirme, solo le gustaba salir todas las noches, fiestas, discotecas, bares, una vida nocturna, a mí también me gustaba, pero yo si trabajaba, ella se quedaba en casa dormida, por lo que muchas ocasiones andaba sola, al final quedamos en un acuerdo, una buena mensualidad hasta su próximo matrimonio, ese ha sido mi mejor trato, solo la mantuve tres meses y ella se caso, hace un mes lleve su tercer divorcio sin contar el nuestro.

No pedía nada, lo tenia todo, mi secretaria entro entregándome el informe de mi nuevo caso, en una hora tenia cita con mi cliente, tome un sorbo de mi café, al abrir la carpeta, casi me ahogo con el café, mi cliente era Hermione Weasley, la nerd de la escuela.

-Señor, la señora Weasley ha llegado –Mire el reloj de mi muñeca, esa mujer era puntal

-Hazla pasar –Ya había revisado su expediente y no se veía que seria un caso difícil, camine para abrir la puerta y permitirle el paso.

-Buena tarde, señor Malfoy –Saludo de manera cortes, una mujer de estatura mediana, delgada, cabello ondulado color castaño obscuro le caía hasta la mitad de la espalda, vestía un traje sastre blanco de buena calidad, la falda le llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla, sus piernas enfundadas en medias negras, lo mismo que las zapatillas, el saco blanco dejaba ver, la blusa negra sus primeros botones desabrochados, permitiendo ver el nacimiento de sus pechos, a simple vista se veían bien

-Buena tarde, señora Weasley – Le extendí la mano, ella la estrecho, su piel se sentía tan suave, las uñas largas y pintadas en la punta de blanco, con una capa de esmalte transparente, mirándola a la cara, su maquillaje era suave, sin exagerar, era una mujer de bellas facciones, solo las resaltaba

-Siéntese señora –Me quede viéndola mientras caminaba, su andar era cadencioso, marcando tan buen trasero, retire la silla para que la ocupara ¿Dónde estaba la nerd, que estuvo conmigo en la universidad?, fui a sentarme atrás de mi escritorio.

-¿Dígame señora? –La miraba con incertidumbre

-No me voy a andar con rodeos –Hablo –Hace unos meses empecé el tramite de divorcio, pero cada que estoy a punto de lograrlo, algo pasa que lo impide, siendo yo abogada penal, solo tengo conocimientos sobre los tramites, pero al parecer esto no ha sido suficiente –Me miro a los ojos, esos ojos de color chocolate, mostraban su enojo –Eres el mejor, quiero que me divorcies lo antes posible, por tus honorarios no habrá problema

-¿Si usted quiere que yo sea su abogado? Tendré que conocer la historia completa, en su informe solo menciona lo que acaba de decirme, quiere el divorcio, pero como usted sabe, necesito detalles –La miraba intrigado, se acomodó en su asiento, se veía incomoda con la situación

-Al salir de la universidad me case con el señor Ronald Weasley, yo tenia una plaza en el gobierno por ser la mejor alumna, a Ronald le costaba conseguir trabajo, el también estudio la misma especialidad que yo, al final termino ayudando a su hermano, que tiene un negocio, pero este no le paga, ya que no gana mucho.

Durante el día yo trabajaba en la oficina, por las tardes ayudaba a personas de bajos recursos, me hice cargo de todos los gastos del hogar, los mismo que de nosotros, hace un año nació Gerard, el trabajo en oficina solventaba todos los gastos, por lo que deje la ayuda a personas de escasos recursos, quería darle tiempo a mi hijo, no le comente a él, no lo creí necesario –Su voz comenzó a bajar, se oía quebrada, la cabeza agacho, saco de su bolso un pañuelo

Llegue de la guardería con Gerard, vi la camioneta que le regale a mi esposo en su cumpleaños, estacionada al frente de la casa, me extraño esa situación, al entrar deje a Gerard recostado en un sillón y me quite las zapatillas, escuche ruidos arriba en las habitaciones, subí, viendo la camioneta sabia que estaba en casa, quería darle una sorpresa, la puerta de mi recamara, estaba entreabierta, solo la empuje levemente. En la cama mi esposo desnudo, encima de una mujer que en mi vida había visto, baje sin hacer ruido, me serví un poco de café y espere sentada en un sillón

Un rato paso y escuche el ruido de la regadera, después los pasos bajando las escaleras, lo mismo que las risas de ambos, en la puerta de la entrada, se besaron de la manera más asquerosa, Gerard comenzó a llorar, provocando un sobresalto en ambos, sus miradas reflejaban total perplejidad, ella salió corriendo de mi casa, él intento acercarse a mí, donde lo recibí con una buena cachetada, tome a mi hijo y salí, el intento detenerme pero no lo logro, desde entonces no lo veo, y comencé los tramites de divorcio, quiero la custodia total de Gerard.

Vaya que había escuchado muchas historias, pero nada como esta, ella lo mantenía a él y todavía el desgraciado, la engaño en su propia cama, vaya que lo que no es tener vergüenza.

De acuerdo –Algo me decía que seria un caso especial, ella era la más inteligente de la escuela, y que no haya podido divorciarse, era un reto para mí y vaya que lo fue, cuando pensé que por fin los papeles de divorcio pasarían, algo pasaba con ellos, o la gente me retrasaba, era tanto que me estaba sintiendo impotente ante esta situación, por lo que me volví obsesivo en este caso.

Cada tarde, después de la comida, ella llegaba, para ayudarme, todos los libros sobre la materia los leyó en tiempo record, a veces tenia mejor conocimiento sobre el tema, no falto que me ayudara en otros casos, solo llegaba a quedarse unas dos o tres horas a lo mucho, tenia que recoger a su hijo, en una ocasión, tendríamos que hablar con el juez, sobre la custodia del pequeño, tuvimos que irnos a mi departamento, ella llevo al pequeño, quien daba sus primeros pasitos, era un niño hermoso, cabello castaño, piel blanca, ojos azules, se parecía mucho a ella, era un pequeño que no daba mucha lata, tuvimos que pedir de comer, en mi departamento nunca cenaba, camino al departamento, pasaba por algo.

Ella siempre se mostraba seria y educada, muy propia, pero verla con su hijo se transformaba, era otra, una niña jugando con su pequeño, una mamá tan amorosa, tenia paciencia con todo lo que su hijo quería, su sonrisa era tan grande, que llegaba a sus ojos ese brillo especial.

Las cosas seguían igual, nos sentíamos estancados, no avanzábamos, no entendía a que se debía, ¿porque estaba costando tanto este divorcio?, ya llevaba varios en mi curriculum y este no lograba sacarlo, las cenas en casa comenzaron a ser comunes, termine por darle la llave de mi departamento, algunos de mis clientes me retrasaban y para no tenerla esperando le entregue esa llave.

Me aviso que saldría temprano y la vería en mi departamento, le dije que si, yo tenia una audiencia, fue rápida, termine antes y fui a casa, ya tenia hambre, creo que pediría pizza para todos, abrí la puerta y un olor me golpeo en la cara, era tan delicioso, camine siguiendo ese olor, en mi cocina ella se encontraba, frente a la estufa, me daba la espalda, en la sala dentro de su corral Gerard, ya en mi departamento tenia muchas cosas del bebé.

Me acerque con cuidado, tenia su cabello recogido con unos palillos de manera desordenada, un mandil blanco al frente, para evitar ensuciar su vestido morado, me quede a su lado unos segundos, su perfume tan conocido para mi, revuelto con el de la comida, era algo tan diferente, ella sintió mi presencia, al darse vuelta, se asusto quedamos a centímetros, acaricie sus mejillas, el calor de la estufa los ponía rojos, sentí una corriente eléctrica en mis dedos, ella solo me miraba, coloque un mechón detrás de su oído, baje mi mano tomando su nuca

Ver sus labios, el inferior más grande que el superior, su color rojo carmín, fui acercándome lentamente, ella no se movía, no lo resistí más y sentí la piel de su labios, solo quería acariciarlos con los míos, pero dejo escapar un suspiro, su aroma se coló en mi cuerpo, recorrí con mis labios los suyos, los dejo ligeramente entreabiertos, su sabor era tan dulce, que fui probando más, ella comenzó a besarme, dejo que nuestras lenguas jugaran de una manera tan suave, tome su cintura y la acerque a mí, ella rodeo sus brazos en mi cuello, el beso era exquisito, no sé que tiempo duro, era perfecto, Gerard lloro provocando separarnos.

Que bien comencé a comer muy rico y sano todos los días y esa complicidad, de que solo éramos cliente y abogado, pero detrás de las puertas, los besos robados, las caricias tiernas, era de todos los días, algunas ocasiones ella se quedaba a dormir en mi departamento, me hubiese gustado que ya no se fueran, que todos los días los encontrara en casa, como hasta ahora, pero las apariencias había que guardar

Gerard mi niño, al verme llegar corría con los brazos abierto, eran tan lindo recibir de él una lluvia de besos, se acurrucaba en mi hombro y cuello, sus travesuras me parecían la cosa más linda, en mi cumpleaños, Hermy me preparo un pastel, lo dejo en la mesa, Gerard estaba dormido en un sillón.

Al llegar Hermy corrió a recibirme, la tome por la cintura y nos besamos por un buen rato, me perdía en sus besos y caricias, de pronto escuchamos que algo se rompió, ambos pensamos en el bebe y corrimos a buscarlo, no estaba en el sillón, fuimos a la cocina donde se oyó el ruido, el florero en el suelo roto y sobre la mesa estaba mi bebé, sus manitas llenas de pastel, lo mismo que cara y cabello, nos quedamos viéndolo, fui a mi recamara donde saque una cámara fotográfica, casi no la usaba, pero desde ese momento nunca la guarde, tome tantas fotos de mi latoso, que tuve que comprar una memoria más grande.

Mi ultimo recurso para el divorcio de Hermy, fue mandar a investigar a Ronald, me urgía tener su divorcio, no me gustaba esconderme, a parte de que Gerard ya tiene dos años y me llama papá, llore el día en que lo hizo, por lo que estaba determinado a conseguir a cualquier costo ese divorcio, después de meses llegaron con un informe.

Ronald Weasley, efectivamente trabajaba con su hermano en el negocio de artículos de broma, solo un mes no le pagaron un sueldo, pero como el negocio prospero, se le dio un sueldo, no era la gran cosa, pero conforme subía las ganancias también lo hizo el sueldo de él, a su familia le pidió que no dijera nada de su sueldo, al principio decía que era para comprarle una casa a su esposa, pero también ella subió de puesto, su sueldo era cada día mejor, la familia creyó que no compraron casa, pero si se daban una buena vida, claro que ella pagaba todo.

Ronald comenzó a tener amantes, con ellas gastaba todo el dinero, él si se daba la buena vida. Con ese informe supe porque no avanzábamos, él estaba sobornando para que no saliera el divorcio, pero no contaba con que yo también tenía el dinero suficiente para agilizarlos.

Tres meses tarde en obtener el divorcio, ahora me despedía del bebé y Hermy, ellos se iban por un tiempo al extranjero, fueron los siete meses más difíciles de mi vida, pero los más gratificantes, sabíamos que nos amábamos y no queriendo chismes a nuestro alrededor, tuvimos que separarnos como lo hace cliente y abogado. Pero nuestro amor sobrevivió la distancia.

En cuatro meses preparamos la boda, mi hijo tiene tres años, es el bebé perfecto, lo mismo que su madre, hace unos momentos mis amigos me daban el pésame por mi soltería, si supieran lo maravilloso que es, cuando alguien te recibe al llegar a casa, que tu casa tenga ese olor y sensación de hogar, una mujer bella e inteligente a mi lado y un bebé que sigue sorprendiéndome cada día.

Ahora estaba frente al ex esposo de mi futura esposa, ¿Qué irónico?

Si era irónico verlo frente a mi, si él, se hubiera divorciado rápido, ella no me hubiera buscado, evito a toda costa alejarse de ella, pero hizo que yo me acercara a ella, gasto tanto dinero para retenerla, que yo puede disfrutarla a mí lado para conocerla, uso muchos sobornos para alargar las cosas, alargo mi felicidad.

Si era irónico, que él no quería dejarla ir y provoco lo contrario, me la entrego y con regalo, mi pequeño solo a mí me dice papá, el solo lo ve algunos días, pero es un extraño para él.

-¿Dime Ronald, sabes que en unas horas me caso? –Le recordé, mucho tiempo no podía escucharlo.

-Soy responsable de que ahora seas tu quien este a su lado –Tenia la cabeza agachada, la levanto para verme, en sus mejillas rodaban lagrimas –Cuídala, en las cajas de chocolates, solo se comerá los que tienen relleno, si ella te dice que no tiene nada, escucha la música que pone, las letras de la canciones te dirán como se siente, adora que le acaricien su cabello mientras la crees dormida, siempre te robara tu pan cuando sea de mermelada de fresa, pero te dirá que ese sabor no le gusta, compra un pequeño frasco y los domingos puedes prepárate solo dos panes, no come más, no le gustan los regalos caros, adora los pequeños detalles, no necesita enormes arreglos florales, con una rosa blanca la veras derramar lagrimas de felicidad, si dejas un pequeño recado con palabras de amor, la oirás suspirar, amala se lo merece –Él se levanto, salía por la puerta, se detuvo un momento mirándome.

-No olvides decirle todos los días lo hermosa que es, aunque ande en pantuflas –Cerro la puerta, me quede en shock, de verdad la amaba, solo que se olvido por momentos de su amor, y eso enterró el amor de ella, ahora el nuestro crecía, y el vino a decirme como cuidar de él.

-Gracias –Conteste a la habitación vacía

Estaba de pie frente al altar, sostenía la pequeña mano de mi bebé, ambos esperábamos la llegada de su mamá y mi futura esposa, mis amigos, aun lado sonriendo, sabia que esta vez, mi matrimonio sería para siempre, escúchame la marcha nupcial, mire las puertas de la iglesia, en el marco, estaba una reina vestida de blanco, del brazo de su padre, era la mujer más hermosa que conocía, sabia que nunca encontraría a nadie igual, cargue en brazos a mi niño, cuando ella llego a nuestro lado, levante su velo, dejándome ver la sonrisa más maravillosa del mundo, le dio un beso en la mejilla a mi bebé y después se lo entregue a Nott, tome la mano de mi novia.

La ceremonia fue linda, la recepción estuvo divertida, todos estábamos disfrutando la fiesta, pero no podía dejar de sonreír, tenia la familia más hermosa y perfecta, al final mi niño se quedo dormido en mis brazos, tuvimos que disculparnos, los tres nos fuimos a casa, dejamos a mi niño en su cuna, tomados de las manos, observábamos a nuestro pequeño descansar.

El error de hombre, se volvió mi felicidad.


End file.
